dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Games with plays in them
Plays in each game: Banjo-Kazooie: Banjo-Kazooie is a single-player platform game in which the player controls the protagonists Banjo and Kazooie. The game is split into nine open levels where the player must gather musical notes and jigsaw pieces, or "Jiggies", in order to progress. Players transit from one level to another through Gruntilda's lair, which acts as the game's central overworld. Jiggies allow the player to complete jigsaw puzzles which open doors to new levels, while musical notes grant players access to new inner sections of the overworld. Like Super Mario 64, the gameplay is designed in a way that is very nonlinear, since players are not forced to collect all the Jiggies and all the musical notes of one particular level to proceed through the next one. It is also possible to skip certain levels as long as the player has enough of these items to reach a farther one. Each level is composed of a number of challenges that include solving puzzles, jumping over obstacles, gathering objects, and defeating opponents. The game also features some elements of action-adventure games. Players often have to speak with NPCs and then figure out a way to help them. It is also possible to increase Banjo and Kazooie's energy bar by collecting extra honeycombs that are hidden throughout the levels. Banjo and Kazooie can perform a wide range of abilities, such as jumping, climbing, swimming, flying, and rolling into enemies. Most of these moves are learned by finding Bottles, a friendly mole, inside the worlds. Some moves require specific items so that they can be executed; for instance, red feathers are used for Banjo and Kazooie to fly, while gold feathers shield them from all damages. Some items also allow the character to gain temporary abilities in a particular moment; for instance, the turbo trainers provide a speed burst to reach a certain destination on time. Banjo and Kazooie are occasionally aided by their friend Mumbo Jumbo, a shaman who can use magical powers to transform them into several creatures, including a termite, a pumpkin, a bee, a walrus, and a crocodile. These transformations have their own special features and allow the player to access areas that were previously inaccessible; for instance, the walrus can resist the effects of icy-cold water. Mumbo Tokens that are scattered throughout the game allow the transformation process. The game also includes cheats that the player can unlock by collecting spellbooks from Gruntilda's book, Cheato. Spyro the Dragon: The game is made up of different levels (realms), all connected together by hub worlds (homeworlds). The goal in each homeworld is to collect a certain amount of items, be it gems, rescued dragons, or dragon eggs, in each realm in order to travel to the next homeworld. Each homeworld and its realms are progressively more difficult than the last. Many later levels focus on Spyro's ability to glide from platform to platform. Additionally, Spyro's fire breath and charge are used to vanquish enemies. Each homeworld contains an optional boss to defeat, except for the final homeworld where the boss is mandatory. Every homeworld (except Gnasty's World) contains a flying challenge level where Spyro's normal gliding ability is replaced with the ability to fly freely. The goal is to complete a certain number of obstacles (such as planes to blow up and rings to fly through) which each add a small amount of time to a countdown. Throughout the game Spyro's health is indicated by his small dragonfly friend named Sparx. When Sparx is gold Spyro is at full health. After taking a hit Sparx turns blue, and with another hit, green. Another hit and Sparx disappears leaving Spyro with only one hit left before the player loses one life. After all lives are lost the player must restart from the last save point. Save points are placed throughout each homeworld and are the locations of the frozen dragons. Once a dragon has been released it leaves behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. In order to beat the game, the player must travel to the final homeworld, enter Gnasty Gnorc's lair, and defeat him. Upon Gnasty's defeat the player is presented with a closing cinematic and credits, then the player may now go to all worlds and realms in order to obtain each gem, egg, and release each dragon. Upon achieving 100% completion the player can access Gnasty's Loot. Crash Tag-Team Racing: The player takes control of Crash Bandicoot, who must retrieve the Black Power Gem of Ebenezer Von Clutch, along with the missing Power Gems in each of the five themed areas of the park. The player will compete in races and minigames to earn Wumpa Coins, the park's currency, and Power Crystals, find the Power Gem needed to open up the five areas of the park, and ultimately unveil the mystery of the Power Gem thief's identity. As the player explores the park, race gates can be entered to unlock new racetracks, battle arenas, stunt tracks, and driving minigames. Extra Wumpa Coins and Power Crystals can be earned by playing driving minigames, some of which involve driving for the best lap time, crashing into as many obstacles as possible, shooting at trackside objects, and shooting at moving cars. Characters with an icon over their heads can be talked to unlock cars, weapon upgrades, clothing, or to play minigames. The player can smash crates and collect Wumpa Coins in order to buy rewards such as new clothing; drinking Wumpa Whip gives the player a temporary coin multiplier that earns extra money from Wumpa Coins and crates. Collecting Power Crystals is required to unlock the Power Gem at the end of a themed area, which unlocks an additional area of the theme park. Mini-cartoons, called "Die-O-Ramas", can also be unlocked; these cutscenes display Crash being killed off in various, and largely humorous ways. Unlocking all 34 Die-O-Ramas unlocks another costume for Crash. The Die-O-Ramas can be viewed at any time under the Extras section in the main menu. The main hook of Crash Tag Team Racing is the "clashing" feature found during the racing sections of the game. The player can "clash" with another vehicle by pressing a certain button depending on the gaming platform. The player's vehicle will merge with a nearby opponent's vehicle, and the player will then take control of a powerful turret weapon to shoot at other vehicles. The turret can not only be used to shoot at enemy cars, but also to take out incoming attacks. Disney Universe: The game resembles Lego games or LittleBigPlanet, with a few notable additions. Up to four friends can connect through local multiplayer and play through 6 different worlds to defeat enemies, and collect powerups and coins. One unique feature is that the enemies actively try to hinder a player's progress by setting up traps or hiding key items. The two main attractions of the game are that players can travel to 6 worlds from classic and contemporary Disney and Pixar properties, consisting of Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Lion King, Wall-E, Monsters, Inc. and Aladdin and acquire 45 costumes based on numerous other Disney franchises, such as The Little Mermaid, Tron, Mickey Mouse, Lilo & Stitch and Tangled. Donkey King 64 The game is a 3D adventure with strong platforming links, similar to that of Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie. There are a total of five playable characters, each with unique abilities and upgrades. The player starts out with access to Donkey Kong only, then goes on to unlock each of the other four Kongs as part of the gameplay. They are each necessary to defeat character-specific bosses in each level. Each new Kong that is freed can be accessed as playable through tag barrels that are scattered throughout each world. Additionally, each Kong is represented by a color which works alongside the game's unique collecting system where objects such as bananas and coins can only be collected by the Kong whose color corresponds to the color of that object. Each playable Kong has several different collectibles within the game. There are five Golden Bananas per Kong in every level that only that specific character can get. In every level, each Kong delivers a color-appropriate blueprint to Snide. The Golden Bananas are used as payment to open the entrance to every new level. Each character can also find 100 color-appropriate bananas per level through single bananas, bunches, or balloons. The bananas are necessary to unlock boss fights, which drop keys that open the cage of K.Lumsy who unlocks new levels to be completed. Another collectible is character-specific colored coins. With these coins, each Kong is allowed to buy essential combat items: Cranky Kong's special ability potions, Funky Kong's guns, and Candy Kong's musical instruments. Other items to be collected are ammunition for guns, orange grenades(which are usable as weapons), crystal coconuts used to fuel special abilities, film for taking banana fairy pictures, and headphones scattered in each level to restore the instruments' powers. Two single items of grave importance later in the game are the Nintendo and Rare(ware) Coins, that can be obtained in classic games in the game. 15 Banana Medals, which are obtained when a Kong gathers 75 of the 100 regular bananas each can get, are required for the player to play Jetpac to get the Rareware Coin. The Nintendo Coin can only be found in the game's third area, Frantic Factory, with Donkey Kong, by playing the original Donkey Kong arcade game and winning twice (first for a Golden Banana, and second for the Nintendo Coin). Category:Pages